1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid actuator that is operated by supply and discharge of a fluid and that pivotably drives a movable-side structure pivotably connected to a fixed-side structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As a fluid actuator that is operated by supply and discharge of a fluid and that pivotably drives a movable-side structure pivotably connected to a fixed-side structure, JP 2000-65011A discloses a fluid actuator for driving a control surface of an aircraft. The fluid actuator disclosed in FIG. 9 of a JP 2000-65011A includes a cylinder body (12), a piston (13), a rod (15) to which the piston (13) is fixed, and a link (19). A first end of the link (19) is pivotably connected to the rod (15), and a second end thereof is pivotably connected to a member on the control surface serving as a movable-side structure.
The fluid actuator disclosed in FIG. 1 of JP 2000-65011A includes a cylinder body (35), a piston (36), a cylindrical outer cylinder (38) whose proximal end is formed integrally with the piston (36), and a rod (39). The rod (39) is loosely fitted in the outer cylinder (38) on its proximal end side, and the proximal end is fixed to the piston (36). Moreover, the distal end of the rod (39) is pivotably connected to a member on the side of the control surface serving as a movable-side structure, and the rod (39) is formed of a material having a relatively small Young's modulus such that it can easily undergo bending deformation.